Landing Craft
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- Summary *A Landing Craft trains troops and holds them ready for deployment. *They are used to train, deploy, and pick up troops on beaches. *When you deploy a Landing Craft, a waving blue flag appears where you tap. The troops will walk to where the flag is before walking to the nearest building. *Build more Landing Crafts or upgrade them to be able to deploy more troops. *Each one can only hold one type of troop, so even if there's space remaining it won't be filled if that type of troop cannot fit. Upgrade Differences *When a Landing Craft is being upgraded, it cannot train new troops, but you can battle with the troops already on it. * Each time the Landing Craft is upgraded, the white number on the rear of the craft increases by one. This number corresponds to the total troop capacity of the Landing Craft. Also, its body becomes a bit longer. *Initially, the Landing Craft is a platform with blue sides, a ramp, and a cabin with a flag, hatch, and light on it. *At level 8, the Landing Craft's hatch grows taller and changes color, the light grows longer, and the sides of the Landing Craft gain pipes that run down them. *At level 15, the Landing Craft is transformed into a lighter-colored hovercraft, as indicated by the black skirt protruding from the bottom and the pair of added propellers on the rear of the craft. Also the Landing Craft's hatch grows taller. *At level 21, the Landing Craft gains dark gray sides and reverts to a platform following the removal of the black skirts from level 15-20 Landing Crafts; however, the propellers change from being fan-shaped to resemble that of a jet. Also, the ramp gains a caution design on the end of it. *At level 22, the jet-like propellers turn from blue to black. The metal plates at the back become bigger, and sport caution designs on their perimeters. *Although each upgrade increases one unit size, not every upgrade improves your battling ability as much because each Landing Craft can hold only one type of troop. For example, upgrading to level 19, which has the prime number size of 23, barely increases your battling ability other than training one more Rifleman while upgrading to level 20, which has a size of 24, increases your battling ability by a huge amount. Maximum Number of each Troop for each Landing Craft Level A highlighted cell means that the Landing Craft can hold one more of that column's troop than it could at its previous level. Trivia *The troop capacity of a landing craft is equal to its level + 4, and a Rifleman takes up one space so a landing craft's troop capacity is also equal to the number of Riflemen the landing craft can hold. *The lower-level Landing Craft's design is based on the LCVP (Landing Craft, Vehicle Personnel) Higgins Boat which was used during World War 2. *The level 15-20 Landing Crafts' design is loosely based on air-cushioned landing craft (a specialized type of hovercraft) used in some modern navies. *If an island has 2 landing zones and all of your Landing Craft do not fit on one of them, the left over Landing Craft will land in the other landing zone even if that Landing Craft's flag is placed in the full landing zone. *Aside from the level 2 Landing Craft, the maximum level you can upgrade your Landing Craft to is the same level of your Headquarters. *The troops on a landing craft face the rear of the craft when in dock. Foot troops could easily board and then turn about-face, but motorised units like tanks would be reversed on so that they faced the correct direction, as they could not turn round once loaded. de:Landungsboot Category:Support Buildings